glee_las_vegas_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireball
Fireball by Willow Smith feat. Nicki Minaj is featured in Pre-Madonna, the forth episode of Season One. It is sung by The Rebel Belles. Lyrics Willow... Uhm, hello, can we get the party started, yeah! Uhm, hello, can we get the party started... Young Money... I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire Fire, fire, fire Willow Since I landed here, I go phone up Obama. Shook the world up, now I caused a little drama Leader of the new school, and yes I'm gonna light up the block to the stage when I wanna Brighter than the stars now I head on the curb Don't got' walk it out jigga walk with the splur Levitating in my mom's all weather fur I'mma rock the world til they following her I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire See I aint never been the one to toot my own horn, beep, beep Now watch me put her on I set fire everywhere I play, make them all go insane, L.A to UK Now Imma burn it up, when I step on the scene My whole crew is Fresh and they rollin' with me You can turn me up yeah to the extreme Imma rock the world til they following me I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire Hey yo Willow, didn't I just see you in China? You're real major even though you're a minor Your daddy keep ya in designer You're gully, gully, gully, yeah you're gully, kinda Okay, I'm the street fighter, call me Chun-Li And it's going down like a bum knee Built the guest house to put the coupe in Cause i'm a fireball, hadouken! Put you under my wing, i'm the top boss Ain't from louisiana, but i'm hot sauce Cut the mountain just to go and build a house off So I ain't never gonna worry what the house cost If they coming at you, tell them raise up When it's time to whip your hair, put your braids up Tell them escalator, elevator, you're the mean to step your weight up, ain't nobody greater, will and jada is my neighbour hater I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire Watch the fire burn...burn, burn Watch me heat it up...up,up Watch the fire burn...burn, burn Watch me heat it up...up,up Watch the fire burn...burn, burn Watch me heat it up...up,up Watch the fire burn,burn,burn,burn I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire Videos